A Plague On Both Your Houses
by VoxOfArtemis
Summary: AU Fic based off Romeo and Juliet. The Capulet and The Montague are two rival hotels in the always crowded Las Vegas. When both the owner's daughters meet each other, will their love be able to conquer all? Or will their family and friends prevent them from being together? Warning: Yuri and future sexual situations. BlackfirexTerra


** AN: Okay, so at school my class just finished reading Romeo and Juliet and watching the movie (the Leonardo DiCaprio one). So I'm just full of inspiration right now xD. So I'm writing an AU TT fic loosely based off Romeo and Juliet. It won't be exactly like the play or movie, so please don't leave reviews like "But in the play such and such happens, not this and this!" You will find that for the most part it follows :D I hope you enjoy, and please realize that this fic is yuri and M rated before reading ^^ And for those of you who don't know: Argent-Antonia, Beast Boy-Gar, The Herald-Malcolm, Ravager-Rose Wilson, Bumblebee-Karen, Blackfire-Komandra. Some of you might not know Rose Wilson because she's not in the TV show, but don't worry it's not a big deal. :D**

_The Capulet Hotel_

_Friday Morning_

"Stop lounging around and get to work! I have two alerts for spills in the dining room, and about seven for guests who need more towels in their rooms! Move your asses! If you want to be lazy, go across the street to The Montague!" Rose Wilson's yelling made Kole jump before she obediently ran to grab a mop. The last thing anyone wanted was to be under fire from an agitated Rose, even though Rose was never really calm in the first place. Sometimes it seemed as if she cared about the Hotel too much. Garfield sighed loudly as he grabbed a handful of towels from a nearby store closet, stopping to ogle some girls coming up the elevator to their rooms. When he turned back, he was met with a clipboard to the head.

"Hey, just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to be a total bitch," Gar hissed as he rubbed his head.

"If you were working I wouldn't have to," Rose glared. She spun around when she heard familiar, clunky footsteps behind her.

"And you're working Rose? We all have a job today, so maybe you should get on with yours before yelling at us!" Dick berated her as he snatched the clipboard from her hand. Gar took this opportunity to flee down the hall in the direction Kole had gone.

"My my Richard, aren't you feeling bold today. Sigh, but we both know that in reality you're just a helpless little robin who can't do anything without the boss's say so. Now, out of my way," Rose snatched the clipboard back and marched toward the concierge desk to speak with Jericho. Dick just huffed and began to greet new guests as they came through the hotel's giant revolving doors. He turned toward the stairway as Terra, the owner's daughter, was descending. She still had that sleepy look on her face, obviously coming from a still unmade bed. Dick shook his head, then turned back to the guests.

Terra scanned the room slowly. Everything seemed more hectic than usual for the famous hotel, to the point that it was unnerving. Then Terra remembered that the hotel was holding a special gala that night. The staff was all over the place, and her cousin Rose was blowing up as usual. No doubt her parents were happy though, more guests meant less business for The Montague, their rival hotel. Her parents had hated that hotel since the day she was born, and The Montague's owners weren't fond of them at all either. Terra did admit, the Montague staff seemed rather…rowdy compared to theirs. She had never met them personally though. She knew for a fact Rose hated them more than anyone, always itching to pick a fight with them on the streets. As far as Terra knew though, she had never had a chance to throw a punch their way.

Terra decided that the lobby had grown far too stuffy for her liking, and stepped outside. The morning was still cold, and a light fog rested over the street like a worn out blanket. Terra took a long breath but was snapped out of her thoughts by a quarrel near by.

"Did you seriously just give me the finger? How childish are you?" Antonia, a girl who Terra knew was a Montague staff member, asked Karen Beecher and Gar. The two Capulets exchanged glances, obviously annoyed.

"Did you see me give her the finger Gar? Cause I don't think I did, I merely raised my middle one to no one in particular," Karen told her friend innocently.

"You're right Karen, the nerve of dear Antonia here," Gar responded.

"You better watch it, I don't care if throwing a punch gets me fired," Antonia replied through gritted teeth.

"Me neither," Karen glared as she approached the Montague, baring her fists.

"Oh that's enough everyone!" A loud male voice shouted. Antonia turned to see Malcolm walking calmly towards them. She sighed irritably, leave it to the voice of reason to break up an opportunity.

"This is not the time or place to be fighting, and frankly there should never be either," he scolded, glaring at Antonia. She crossed her arms as he continued. "You're all upset, I can see that, but you don't know what you're doing."

"And you do Malcolm?" Rose's voice broke through air as she emerged from the hotel. "Come now, we're both in our right minds. Let's go, you and me," she challenged. He raised his fists.

"I don't want to fight you Rose, let's be peaceful for once," he pleaded in reply. They were attracting a small crowd around them. Rose scoffed before laughing harshly.

"You say that but yet your fists are raised as if you're _itching_ to throw one," she smirked before lashing her fist towards his face. He blocked it barely, but Rose still managed to send her left fist into his stomach. Instead of falling back, he leaned forward quickly, head butting her. As Rose was getting ready to lash out at him, a shrill whistle broke through the whispers of the crowd that had formed. They all turned to see the head of the Vegas police. His jaw was set, and it was obvious he wanted no nonsense that day. The four enemies distanced themselves from each other, waiting for their punishment.

"Why is it that when I always get a public disturbance warning, it is always the staff of these two hotels?" he asked as he pointed out both luxury hotels. "And why, does it always involve you Ms. Wilson?" he turned to Rose.

"What can I say, I have issues," she replied dryly.

"I'm sick of all this, the next time this happens, your hotels will get far more than a lecture. I'm sure that won't look good for business, so I'd watch it," he glared once more before getting back into his squad car. Antonia and Malcolm then began to walk back to The Montague. When they reached the lobby, Sarasim told him to report to the owners.

_The Montague Hotel_

_Late Morning_

"Malcolm, I just got a call from Chief Escal. What were you just doing?" Michael Carter, the owner of the hotel, crossed his arms. His wife, Laura, sat adjacent to him on the sofa, waiting for answers as well.

"Forgive me sir, I went out to stop Antonia from fighting Capulet staff members, but Rose Wilson jumped in and made me angry. I lost control and we got into a small fight. The Chief broke it up shortly after it started, and said that if it happened again there would be consequences for both hotels," he explained honestly. The Carters thought to themselves for a few silent moments.

"Malcolm, tell the staff to be careful, and to not let this happen…..out in the open again."

"Of course."

"Where is Komandra? I haven't seen her yet, is she still asleep?" Laura asked her husband.

"I saw her in the lobby at 4:30 this morning," Malcolm stated. "I tried to greet her as she came through the lobby, but she was obviously avoiding me."

"She has been very troubled by something lately," Michael rubbed his chin. "She locks herself in her room all day and I hear her pacing around when she wakes up. "

"Do you know the reason?"

"Not at all, she hasn't spoken to me in days. Do me a favor Malcolm, find out what it is and console her, I'm not used to seeing my daughter unhappy and I certainly don't want the guests to see her like that either."

_The Lobby_

"Good morning Koma!" Malcolm greeted Komandra as she leaned against the lobby wall.

"Is it still that early?" She responded dryly.

"Can't you tell? The fog is still clearing, it's barely nine."

"I guess depression makes everything longer. Is that why you're here to talk to me, are my parents concerned?"

"We all are. What's wrong my friend? Is it Roy?" She snorted in reply.

"Isn't it always Roy? He can be so unbelievable at times, but to deny our relationship in public? Ugh," she clenched her fists. " I mean I'm not a flashy girl, but having a partner who actually shows some affection would be nice Malcolm."

"Goodness, I could cry from your ridiculousness. You act like Roy is the greatest man in the world. I could find you hundreds of men and woman a thousand times better than him you know."

"Please, that's impossible. I like Roy, he's the best I'm going to get."

"You only like him because there is no one else around you to like. You're not exactly a social butterfly. What you feel for him is nothing more than a miniscule crush. Let me find you someone."

"My friend, I find it funny that you would even attempt it. There's no way you'll be able to make me fall in love."

"If I don't, I'll gladly die." He smirked.

**AN: Please review! I love reviews more than life itself. I hope I can update by the end of this week, but I have a ton of other fics to write too so idk xD Oh, and brownie points to anyone who can guess what character represents who in the actual play (Tybalt, Benvolio, etc.). :D Thanks, love ya!**


End file.
